User blog:BonBooker/ONE BLOGGED MELEE! Mario Bros. VS. Giana Sisters
ONE BLOGGED MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN A BLOG! 2, NO, 4 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! ONE BLOG.... MEEEELEEEEE! GO! download (5).jpg|Mario Bros. VS.jpg Shitty Mario Knockoff.jpg|Giana Sisters. Mario and Luigi are running through the Mushroom Kingdom after Princess Peach has been kidnapped and then they bump into two sisters. Giana: HEY, WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! Mario: How about you watch your mouth missy, me and my bro have to save-a the princess! Giana: That's where we are going, I heard she makes delicious cakes. Mario: Number 1, is that the only reason why you want-a to save her? Number 2, yes, they are delicous, Number 3, Bowser's castle is that=A way. Giana: What's a Bowser? Mario:*sighs* Alright Luigi, let's show these newbies how the Super Mario Brothers do it! Luigi: Let-sa go Mario! Giana: Noobies? Excuse me then, me and my sister Maria are the most iconic gaming siblings! Mario: HA! You're funny, to bad your going to end-a up like a goomba. Mario takes out his hammer, Mario: SQUISHED! The Mario Bros. and Giana Sisters get into fighting positions. Jump to Victroy, FIGHT! Mario goes to hit Giana with his hammer, but Giana dodges it and kicks Mario back over to Luigi, causing both Plumbers to fall down. Mario then grabs a near-by Koopa Shell and throws it at the sisters, hiting Maria but Giana dodges it. Maria then goes over to Luigi and kicks him in the nose, shes goes for a second kick but Luigi grabs her and swings her into a nearby pipe. Luigi then jumps into it. Mario then hits Giana with his hammer, causing her to be sent flying. As Giana is getting up, Mario throws him hamme at her causing her to fall back to the ground. Mario then hits an item box revealing a cape feather. Mario grabs it and turns into Cape Mario. Giana get's up and grabs Mario's hammer, and throws it back, but Mario reflects it and starts flying. While Mario is in the air and the hammer is flying towards Giana, Giana kicks it into the air, causing it to hit Mario and make him lose his Cape. Mario: MAMA MIA! AHHH Meanwhile underground, Maria is kicking Luigi back and forth into a , eventullay, Luigi takes action and charges a Green Missle, hitting Marias stomach. He then hits an item box containing a Yoshi Egg, Luigi jumps on the Yoshi, Yoshi then eats Giana and poops her out as an egg. Luigi then jumps off Yoshi and use a ground pound on the egg, blood splatters all over the place and Maria is dead. Luigi then jumps out of the pipe and sees Mario falling. Luigi: MARIOOOO! Luigi runs over to where Mario is falling and catches him. Mario: Thanks bro! Mario then get's a fire flower and fires a few shots a Giana, who dodges them all. Mario: Alright Luigi, we have to pull out one final attack. Luigi: Good idea. Luigi then pulls out a pillow and dozes off. Giana: Sleeping!?! That's your final attack?! HAHAHAHA. Giana then notcies something, she can see Luigi's dream world, she is eventullay sucked into it. Giana: WHAT!?! Giana then turns around to see a horde of Luigi's, with one giant Luigi at the back. Giana: What the fu- She is then trampled by the Luigi's. DOUBLE K.O THIS MELEE'S WINNERS ARE, THE MARIO BROTHERS! Category:Blog posts